Problems
by DeadlyPrincess17
Summary: At the age of 3, my mom died. At the age of 5, my dad married a new woman, who uses my dad for money and sexually abuses me and Deidara. This went on for 5 years and when my dad found out, he sent us away from our step mom. My brother's girlfriend, for no reason, hates my guts. Eh, at least I have Sasuke... who my brother tries to kill at any given moment. Just fucking great. AU.


Why hello there! It's been a while since I wrote a story. Aheh *tries to use college as an excuse* ...What? Back off savages! Don't kill me!

...Is everybody calm? Great!

I actually had this file in my laptop for a while now but every fucking time I try to work on this, it always turned out like moldy cheese. Even with the product I have now I still am not satisfied but... Oh wait! What was that?! **2 stories included?!** Yep! 2 stories! YAY! The second story still goes with the plot but it just shows the back story of Ino and Deidara's real mom and their step mom. All's good and dandy though I kinda have a bit of a problem with the plot. I have too much ideas for the plot and I can't even choose. Help me out in the reviews? Hah! Thanks!

On forth with the story!

 _I don't own Naruto. Naruto owns my soul._

~'XOXOXOX'~

 _We were running._

 _We were running from the fire engulfing our house. My brother, Deidara, held my tiny toddler hands as he tried his best to run to our fallen mother._

 _"_ _Deidara! Take yourself and Ino to safety! I'll be right behind you, I promise" Our mom sent us a weak smile and coughed afterwards._

 _"_ _Mom I—we can't leave you here!" Deidara pleaded and tried to pry the burning woods off our mother's feet._

 _"_ _Go now!"_

 _"_ _Mommy!" My squeaky voice called out as Deidara hesitantly led us to the nearest door._

 _Mother gave us one last smile and mouthed 'I love you' before the rest of the roof gave up and fell on her. My brother hugged me and placed my head on his chest, shielding my eyes._

 _That was the last time we saw our mother._

 _More of the roof came off and I was coughing uncontrollably. Deidara cursed as he_ [RM1] _tore his shirt and drenched it from a sink nearby._

 _"_ _Ino, we have to go." My brother gently wiped my tears and gave me the cloth from his torn shirt._

 _"_ _O-okay…" I sniffled and coughed as more smoke filled my lungs. My brother, seeing that I was not capable of running anymore, carried me on his back and ran for the door._

 _No longer able to keep my consciousness, my eyes fluttered closed as my brother finally made his way outside of our burning house. Once outside, Deidara fell face first on the ground and I limply rolled off of him. Noticing my lack of movements, Deidara faced me and tried shaking me awake._

 _"…_ _Ino?"_

 _"_ _Ino wake up!"_

 _"_ _Ino!"_

~'XOXOXOX'~

"Ino! Dammit wake up!" Deidara's voice boomed in my room and I hastily sat up on my bed. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at his smug face.

"Jesus Christ, I thought you were dead for a second back there" He chuckled and watched me go to my en-suit bathroom. I brushed my teeth, mumbling to myself and how unlucky I am to have him as a brother. Wiping the foam out of my mouth, I turned to glare at him again.

"Fuck you"

"No thanks, sis. I'd rather not go to jail for fucking my baby sister" He went in my room and playfully pinched my nose.

"Breakfast downstairs. Happy Birthday" Deidara kissed my forehead and went downstairs. I smiled and let out a squeal. I dashed to the dining area and saw varieties of food. Waffles, milk, scrambled eggs, pancakes, fruits and many more. I ran in my brother's awaiting arms and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday again, Ino" He whispered in my hair which I have yet to brush.

"Thanks Deidara, really" I smiled at him and sat on my chair and started to eat. In the middle of me and Deidara's chatters, all the while stuffing waffles in our mouth every now and then, my phone buzzed. It was from my dad.

 _'_ _Happiest 18_ _th_ _Birthday to you, my princess. All the love, daddy and Yuki'_

I smiled at my daddy's message and started to reply when my phone buzzed again.

 _'_ _Oh, and your presents are on their way to your doorstep. Daddy loves you princess. You and your brother take care of yourselves now. I love you'_

My smile got even wider as I read through my father's message. All the while frowning at the name Yuki.

"Oi, what's with the frown?" Deidara asked with mouthfuls of waffles.

"Eh" I scoffed, "Just Yuki" I stabbed my waffles and began texting my father.

 _'_ _Thanks for everything daddy. Any plans on joining us for dinner? Just the THREE of us… Please?'_

"So Ino, any birthday plans?" Deidara sipped on his chocolate milk.

"How about we pig out? Just you and me? I mean, we do live together but we barely spend time with each other. You know, your business and my University and—Oh!" My phoned buzzed.

 _'_ _Sure thing, princess. Just the three of us, I promise. I call our usual restaurant?'_

"Dei! More plans more plans!" I texted my dad immediately.

 _'_ _Thank you! We'll see you tonight then. I can't wait!'_

"After we pig out, we're going to eat dinner!" I exclaimed

Deidara looked at me funny "…What about your diet?"

"No, no, no! This one's special. We're going to have dinner with daddy! Isn't that exciting?" I squealed, Deidara frowned.

"I'll pass. I might punch that Yuki's face the moment I see a glimpse of her fake plastic face" He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"That's why it's special! We're going to have dinner with daddy! Just daddy. Just the three of us." I smiled and leapt out of my chair to hug him.

Our breakfast lasted for 2 hours, just full of chatters and catching up with his business, Akatsuki Inc, and my University. But all those fun chatter came to a dreaded close.

Washing the dishes.

I sighed and picked up the plates carefully balancing them all to the sink. The faucet automatically poured water on the plates. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Deidara flashing me a smile.

"I'll do the dishes, it's your birthday anyway."

I smirked and splashed some water on his face. "We'll wash the dishes together"

After 30 minutes of water splashing and soap foam wiping, the dishes were done.

~'XOXOXOX'~

I giggled and sat on our huge U-couch. I grabbed the remote control of our 72 inch wide screen TV. I looked through our movie collection and chose an action movie about a plane that crashed leaving a few men left alive. It shows their journey as they struggled to survive the freezing snow, starvation and wolves. I set the movie into the DVD player and got myself comfortable with my fuzzy throw blanket and fuzzy socks.

Deidara came in a moment later with popcorn, gummies, chocolate bars, chicken wings, root beer and pop. I raised a brow at him.

"…What?! You said we'd pig out!" He whined and perked up when he heard the doorbell ring. "That's the pizza!"

I chuckled and popped a few popcorn in my mouth. God forbid, I love my brother so much. He jogged to me and placed two huge boxes of pizza and a plate of pasta.

"Jesus Christ, you really think we could finish _that_?!"

"Hell yeah! Play the movie now, Ino."

I huffed and pressed play. This would be a _looong_ day.

Try to let go: Part 1

"She's so tiny" 5-year-old Deidara mumbled in awe as he stared at his new baby sister. He looked at her face and took note of her cute little details. Blonde hair, just like his but lighter. A cute tiny nose, which he lightly poked, causing the baby to open her large eyes. Her eyes, like his mom, were a shade of icy, gray-ish blue. While his were a dark shade of blue and a hint of gray and green, just like his dad.

He lightly poked her rosy cheeks, which the baby held tightly. He laughed as the baby shook his finger and let out a cute little giggle, her gums showing.

"Dei, would you look at that, she already loves you." Emiko, his mom, smiled weakly at him.

"She… loves me?" Deidara paused and looked at his mom. Her long jet black hair sticking to her face, her beautiful icy blue-gray eyes showed exhaustion and fatigue, her voice was croaked and her lips were dry and pale. She was panting and her eyes were half-lidded but still held so much love.

"Of course, love. Why would you even think she won't?" Emiko laughed and stroked her son's hair out of his eyes. "Would you like to hold her, dear?"

"Uhm… I don't think I can. I might hurt her" He flexed his arms and pouted.

"Oh shut it, you" Emiko pinched his nose, "Hold her" she gently placed the bundle on her son's nervous, awaiting arms.

"See? Not so bad now, right?" Deidara nodded gently rocked the baby.

"Get some sleep, mommy. I'll take care of her." He said, still staring at his sister.

"Okay, wake me or your daddy up when you need help. I love you"

Deidara kissed his mom's forehead, "I love you too. Rest well, mom"

Morning came and Inoichi went to his wife's bed and kissed her forehead good morning.

"Breakfa—"

"Sh! You'll wake them up" Emiko slapped Inoichi's chest and smiled, pointing at the direction of their children sleeping on the designated area for guests. Inoichi's eyes softened as he stared at Deidara's sleeping form. The boy was stiffly sitting down on a not so soft leather couch, his mouth was slightly open and he was sleeping peacefully. In his protective arms however, was a sleeping little angel with her thumb in her tiny mouth.

Inoichi set up the table with breakfast take-outs all the while smiling.

"Breakfast is ready, I'll go wake Deidara up" He kissed his wife's cheeks and gently took Ino from his arms. He smiled and used his other hand to help Deidara lie down on the couch on a more comfortable position.

"…On second thought, we might as well just give him a little more sleep"

"Hmm, yeah. The little man probably stayed up all night" Emiko chuckled and sighed, taking Ino in her arms and nursing her. Inoichi stared at his beautiful wife, suddenly in the mood to check if Emiko would still have her mood swings.

"Have I ever told you that you got a little fat?" He laughed at his little lie and visibly paled at the look his wife was giving him.

"Expect no fancy dinner for you for the next three days. I'd like to see you live off of Mac n' cheese, you bastard."

~'XOXOXOX'~

How was it? Is it bad? Okay? Any plot ideas? Flames? Throw 'em at me! *Hides behind couch*

[RM1]


End file.
